


10:28 Thoughts

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Original Work
Genre: But I love you all, Gen, I hope you do, If you find this, Maybe you will maybe you won't, SO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Been rattling in my head for a while now.





	10:28 Thoughts

Hello.

It’s me.

The lil’ bean who tries to cheer everyone up.

I’ve had a lovely time getting to know you all.

You’re all so nice!

You do know you have my heart right?

That’s why I say what I say when bad things happen.

People forget how good they are, and leave behind questions, so many questions.

Of why I keep believing when there’s nothing there to believe in?

It’s easy to be hopeful and harder to give it to others.

But I try.

But does it work?

But I still try…

I get worried, and I cry, and it breaks my heart.

But that’s alright.

You could break it over and over again if you wanted to.

Just don’t leave me, okay?


End file.
